1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and more particularly, it relates to a motorcycle comprising a fairing including a screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
A motorcycle comprising a fairing including a screen is known in general. Such a motorcycle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-166870, for example. This gazette discloses a motorcycle comprising a headlight formed to cross-directionally extend along its body and a fairing arranged to enclose the headlight. The fairing of the motorcycle according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-166870 is constituted of a windshield (screen) and a cowling (front cowling). The screen is arranged only on a portion located on the center of the headlight formed to cross-directionally extend along the body. The front cowling is formed to enclose the headlight except the portion located on the center of the headlight, and has an opening for mounting the screen on the portion located on the center of the headlight. The outer edge of the screen is bonded to the inner edge of the opening of the front cowling through two screws on the aforementioned portion located on the center of the headlight.
According to the fairing disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-166870, running wind hitting the front surface of the headlight is partially directed upward from this front surface when the motorcycle is in motion. The upwardly directed running wind flows along the front surface of the fairing consisting of the screen located on the headlight and the front cowling, and is backwardly guided beyond the fairing. According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-166870, further, the running wind flowing along the front surface of the portion of the fairing located on the headlight also flows along the junction between the screen and the front cowling.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-166870, however, the heads of the two screws are exposed on the surface of the junction between the screen located on the headlight and the front cowling, to disadvantageously increase air resistance of the running wind against the portion of the fairing located on the headlight. Further, a step causing increase of air resistance is formed on the junction (boundary) between the upper surfaces of the screen and the front cowling, to also disadvantageously increase the air resistance of the running wind against the portion of the fairing located on the headlight.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-166870, in addition, the junction between the screen and the front cowling is formed to extend entirely above the headlight, to disadvantageously reduce rigidity of the portion of the fairing located on the headlight.